A salvo
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia ocurre cuando Sehrazat vuelve con Onur a su casa luego de ser secuestrada y él se queda a cuidarla... espero que les guste, es una historia de un solo capítulo


**Esta historia sucede luego de que Onur y Sehrazat se reencontraran, justo después de que ella fuera secuestrada. Onur se queda con ella para cuidarla...**

**A salvo**

-Ven… ven cariño, ven…- le dijo Onur y la abrazó a la altura de la cintura para acompañarla a su habitación.

Sehrazat caminó con cansancio y pesadez, se sentía tan triste… esa mujer, a la que tanto había odiado esos últimos meses, la había salvado y había muerto para permitir que se escapara… y eso le pesaba una tonelada… además de todo lo vivido, por supuesto…

Ella se sentó en la cama y él se agachó para ayudarla con los zapatos.

-Estoy muy cansada…- dijo ella aún desolada.

-Ahora duerme y descansa…- le dijo esperando a que ella se recostara para taparla con una manta.

Sehrazat se acostó casi en posición fetal, de espaldas a él y Onur la tapó y se recostó tras ella. Acarició su cabello y luego su cara, por último, besó su mejilla con suavidad, no sabía qué más hacer para hacerla sentir mejor…

Abrió los ojos unas horas después, la apretó entre sus brazos y se quedó un buen rato velando su sueño… acariciándola de a ratos, besando sus hombros en otros…

Finalmente se levantó para prepararle el desayuno, lo único que quería era verla sonreír cuando despertara…

No había demasiado en la casa, le preparó un café y una tostada y sonrió al ver que había un pequeño florero y puso allí algunas flores que formaban un arreglo en el living…

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y observó que ella estaba casi en la misma posición que la había dejado y que había mantenido toda la noche…

Se inclinó sobre ella y besó el costado de su frente, ella se acomodó e hizo un gesto como de resistencia a volver a la realidad… no podía despertarse…

Finalmente abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y se perdió en los ojos de Onur… se acomodó boca arriba…

-¿Dormí mucho? - le preguntó y él sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sí… ¿descansaste bien? - le preguntó él y ella asintió con los ojos otra vez cerrados.

-Mmmhmm… - intentó abrir los ojos y lo miró- ¿tú que hiciste?

-Mirarte…- le dijo con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

-¿Huele a café? - preguntó cuando sintió un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Hice café para ti…- le dijo sonriendo- y una tostada…

Sehrazat vio el amor en su mirada y no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar agradecida de tenerlo a su lado… se acomodó un poco mientras él preparaba todo para que pudiese desayunar…

-Eres un príncipe…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Come…- la animó él.

Ella se sentó en la cama con algo de molestia y se dispuso a desayunar…

-Así vamos a buscar a Kaan…- le dijo y ella asintió.

* * *

Trató de tomarse todo el café y comer la tostada, pero sentía el estómago cerrado. Onur sacudió la cabeza cuando ella le puso cara de asco y dejó de lado lo que quedaba…

-No es así, mi vida… debes alimentarte para tener fuerzas… ¿quieres que te prepare unos huevos revueltos?

-No… por favor… yo tengo el estómago revuelto… no podré comer más…

-¿Un té?

-Eso puede ser… pero primero me daré una ducha…-dijo y se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Bien…- dijo y cuando la ayudó a levantarse, la siguió hacia el baño.

-Estoy bien, Onur… - le dijo para que no la siguiera como lo hacía, ella sentía que no hacía falta tanto cuidado…

-No lo estás, Sehrazat… déjame cuidarte, por favor…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Onur preparó el agua a la temperatura ideal y giró para observarla mientras ella se quitaba la ropa despacio.

Se quedó mirándola, observando su piel, en la que había algunas marcas y moretones producto de la situación horrible que había vivido el día anterior…

-Creo que tengo algunos golpes…- dijo apretando los ojos en cuanto quedó totalmente desnuda, de espaldas a él.

-Los tienes, sí…- dijo él y se acercó para mirarlos.

Onur deslizó sus dedos por las marcas que había en la espalda. Luego apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella y sus labios recorrieron esas marcas con tanta suavidad que ella cerró los ojos con placidez…

Sehrazat se quedó allí, sintiendo que el tiempo se suspendía unos momentos…

-¿Me acompañas? - le preguntó en voz baja y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Sí…- le dijo él y ella se soltó el cabello mientras él se desvestía, todo el tiempo que manteniendo la cercanía.

Ella giró para observarlo antes de entrar y colocarse bajo la ducha… le sonrió con debilidad y él la tomó entre sus brazos cuando se reunió con ella bajo el agua tibia…

-Dime que podré salir de esto… que me olvidaré de esta pesadilla pronto…- le dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, mi vida… te lo prometo… yo estaré allí para ayudarte…

-Lo se… siempre estás… nunca tuve dudas de eso…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y besó su frente.

Onur giró y tomó la esponja, la humedeció y colocó unas gotas de gel de ducha en ella para ayudarla con el baño.

Comenzó a enjabonarla con tanta suavidad que ella se quedó quieta, disfrutando de sus caricias…

De pronto sintió que todo lo que había ocurrido se le venía encima y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Onur la observó y se mordió el labio con algo de impotencia. No sabía qué más hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor…

La tomó de la cara y descendió sus labios besando cada rincón de ella con suavidad. Limpiando sus lágrimas y ella se fue calmando de a poco…

Luego la ayudó a lavar su cabello y la hizo girar para volver a besar las marcas de su espalda, brazos y hombros…

Buscó una toalla y la envolvió en ella para ayudarla a secarse. Sehrazat se puso su bata y sonrió agradecida mientras lo veía secarse a él…

Onur se anudó la toalla a la cintura y la empujó un poco para volver a la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró el cajón de lejos pensando en qué se pondría…

Él la vio algo reacia a moverse y se inclinó sobre ella…

\- Onur…- le dijo cuando sintió los besos algo lánguidos de él.

-Shhh… déjame cuidarte…

-Dejé que lo hicieras… no es que no lo valore… no estoy bien…- le dijo y él asintió y buscó sus labios un poco más intensamente.

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella sintió que la excitación de él crecía.

-Onur…- insistió cuando él la empujó hacia atrás y quedó sobre ella- debemos ir a buscar a Kaan…

-Solo un momento…- le dijo él sobre sus labios mientras desanudaba su bata- dame la oportunidad de aflojar tus tensiones…

-Pero…- trató de protestar ella, pero se calló y suspiró cuando él abandonó sus labios y los deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando su pecho y finalmente su abdomen….

Onur le dedicó atención a cada centímetro de piel de ella y Sehrazat se quedó estática, solo recibiendo sus caricias, disfrutándolas, pero sin responder… no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo…

De a ratos, la angustia volvía y a Sehrazat se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, que luego se disolvía cuando él la distraía con todas las sensaciones que le hacía experimentar…

* * *

Un momento después, él sonrió al verla agitarse para luego temblar en sus brazos, debido al clímax que había sentido… ella tuvo la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas y que perdía el sentido… por la intensidad de las oleadas de placer…

Sehrazat se perdió en los expresivos ojos azules de Onur mientras se recuperaba y sonrió con debilidad luego…

-Gracias…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Onur…

-No digas nada… hoy todo es por ti…

-Pero… - dijo y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo corroborando lo que ya sabía, el estado de excitación de él no había disminuido.

-Yo puedo esperar… mil y una noches por ti…- dijo y se incorporó para quitarse la toalla y comenzar a vestirse…

Sehrazat no pudo evitar mirarlo con interés mientras ella misma sentía que las células de su cuerpo volvían a recuperar la vida… como despertándose de un largo sueño…

-¿Ahora sí te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él besó sus labios con la camisa a medio abotonar.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella deslizando sus dedos por el torso de él, colándose por el hueco que él había dejado sin abotonar…

-Sehrazat… debemos ir a buscar a Kaan…

-Es cierto…- dijo volviendo a la realidad- ¿esta noche? - le dijo y él la miró con interés.

-Cuando tú quieras…- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Esta noche entonces…- le dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes de pasión y terminó de vestirse.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, tratando de recomponer su cara, luego de tanto llorar, Sehrazat se sintió agradecida y feliz de haber elegido a Onur para estar en su vida… evidentemente su corazón, que tantas veces había sido herido y roto, aún tenía capacidad para hacer lo correcto…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
